


【広雅】诱

by loveshokichi



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshokichi/pseuds/loveshokichi





	【広雅】诱

【広雅】 诱

字里行间填满了ooc  
写着写着就不知道写的啥了  纯车练习没有逻辑

 

“我为什么要帮你做这种事情啊！”雅贵一边弯着腰在门锁前捣鼓着一边冲广斗小声的吼。  
“不是你自己说学校里的锁你全部一捅就开么。”广斗猫着身子扒住墙角往外探头探脑的望风，“别废话了你到底行不行啊？！”  
臭小子我行不行你自己不知道么？我这都是第几次帮你撬办公室的锁了？雅贵一边腹诽一边加快手上的动作，总算等到一声熟悉的脆响。  
“快点快点。”广斗迫不及待的推着雅贵进了教导主任办公室，然后迅速转身把门锁好，轻车熟路的拉开办公桌抽屉翻找起来。  
“我说你这次又是因为什么？”雅贵倚着桌子看着弟弟。虽然已经毕业了但托这个不老实的小子的福，自己还是隔三差五的需要翻墙进校帮他处理乱七八糟的各种问题，偏偏这个臭小子还老是摆出一副并不感激的傲娇模样，令人气结。  
没理会哥哥带着抱怨口气的问询，广斗只是迅速从抽屉深处翻出自己的手机。简单检查了下貌似没有被开机查看过于是就打算塞口袋里准备赶紧跑路，结果一个不留神竟然被雅贵截了去。  
“原来是找这个。”雅贵笑眯眯的躲过弟弟的飞扑。平时如果玩手机被发现，去教导主任那认个错骂一顿也就算了，最多就是被记个过，雅贵相信广斗这个天地不怕的家伙也不会把这种记录放心上。但是广斗却在意到用偷的这种更危险的方式来解决，莫非是手机里有什么不可告人的秘密？这么一想雅贵简直好奇死了。  
就在两个人打闹不休的时候门外突然传来清晰的脚步声，并且就停止在了办公室前。雅贵还没反应过来，身子就被广斗拉了下去，两个人藏在了办公室桌下狭小的空间里。广斗把人按在怀中，手就势就捂上了雅贵的嘴巴。  
还没来得及抗议，门就被推了开来。  
简直要被吓死。雅贵心里默默的翻了个白眼，小心翼翼的把长腿收到办公桌下的阴影里，过于狭窄的空间一下塞了两个大人简直挤到不能动弹。  
两个人秉着呼吸，紧张的支着耳朵听动静，直到看到地上拖把晃动的影子，才微微松了口气。原来是来定时打扫的校工。雅贵紧张的窥探着外面的情形，没留意广斗的手慢慢抚上了自己的腰际，将自己牢牢的圈在了怀里。来自他人的体温透过薄薄的衣料传过来，灼的胸口热热的发疼，广斗低下头，看到雅贵修长的脖子下面纤细的锁骨，因为紧张滚动着的喉结，脸颊上气闷而泛起的淡淡红晕，修长的眉毛皱着，圆圆的眼睛透着脉脉水光，琉璃一般炫目。两个人挤的这么近，广斗闻到雅贵身上飘出的，是与自己相同的沐浴剂的味道，淡淡的很舒服，却又带着点禁忌的诱惑感。  
终于忍不住伸出另一只手握住那人的手，嘴唇贴上他的脖子细细碎碎的吮吻起来。雅贵被吓了一大跳，小幅度的用力挣扎着，无奈空间太过不足，根本无法逃开。感受到广斗在脖颈上轻轻的咬，雅贵抬高了脖子想要挣脱，却被广斗滚烫的嘴唇追逐着，甚至一路下滑吻上了锁骨。雅贵的手臂被广斗压住，只好尽量的蜷起来用手肘顶着身后人，想要拉开点距离，奈何对方并不理会，手指更是强行掀起了T恤下摆探了进去，放肆的在身上四处游着。被触碰过的地方，微凉的指腹按揉着温热的皮肤，撩起阵阵酥麻快感，让两个人的呼吸都变得粗重了起来。感受到弟弟的动作中并没有玩笑的成分，雅贵有点急了，但又不可能有什么实质行动，只好用微不可闻的声音，发出低低的警告：“雨宫广斗，你给我放开。”

“嘘——”嘴唇和手指都开始了大范围的侵犯，上衣也被拉下，露出了圆润的肩膀，广斗一边吮吻着，手一边向下探，直到触到某个已微微抬头的中心，于是覆了上去，喉咙里发出闷闷的轻笑，胸腔的震动从肌肤相抵之处传入雅贵的心里，好像狠狠的揪了一下般，过于羞恼，耳尖仿佛红的透明。  
手指灵活的解开了皮带摸了进去，一瞬间雅贵的呼吸几乎停滞，随后剧烈的挣扎起来，试图把广斗作乱的手挣开。动作幅度太大导致办公桌发出一声移动的轻响，感觉到不对劲校工打扫的声音停了下来。  
“有人吗？”  
被，被听到了！雅贵的心一下子悬了起来，屏住呼吸不敢再动。  
广斗却没有放过这个机会。他笑着把雅贵软软的耳垂含在口中拨弄着，轻咬着，顺着耳廓的形状细细的舔吻着，濡湿的感觉太过情色让雅贵几乎战栗了起来。感受到雅贵身体的颤抖，广斗覆在下方的手指抑制不住的动了起来。在没有听到其他可疑声响后，校工的吸尘器的声音又继续发出工作的轰响。雅贵又羞又恼却无法挣扎，怕被人发现，嘴唇又被广斗捂住发不出半点声音，只好被动的任广斗一点一点侵犯着自己。上衣被卷到胸口，胸前娇嫩的两点被微凉的空气刺激着挺起，细致的皮肤被情动不可抑的渲染成艳丽的桃红色，探入裤子的手加重了挑逗的意味，广斗把牛仔裤链拉开，把早已无法忍耐的坚挺放出来，五指并拢紧紧裹住茎身来回撸动着。前端开始溢出透明液体沾湿了手指，令动作更加的流畅自如。雅贵用上全部的力气想要支撑起自己，但是快感如波涛般层层袭来，拍打的头脑一阵阵发懵，最终还是软了手脚，只能窝在身后广斗的怀里无处可逃。  
真是疯了，做这种事。  
捂在嘴上的手放了开，转而抓住下巴，把雅贵的头抬起扭向自己。雅贵半睁着眼睛，眼角被欲望涂上红玫瑰般的色泽，瞳孔水雾弥漫，视线也有些涣散起来。看着雅贵沉溺于情欲的模样广斗仿佛能听到胸腔传来的阵阵擂鼓似的轰鸣，震得他胸口发痛。  
他想起了慌乱躲藏时被随便塞在口袋里的手机，里面有着大量的照片，那些都是广斗偷拍的，雅贵各种各样的，不能为他人窥探的情姿。  
好喜欢这样的你，喜欢到想要把你牢牢握在手中。  
外面终于传来校工关门的声响，广斗的动作幅度一下子变大，甚至夹杂了几丝粗暴的意味。  
含住那人微微颤抖着的双唇厮磨啃咬还是不够，广斗的舌尖探入滚烫的口腔强行卷起对方纠缠起来，手指也用上了力抓住头发强迫雅贵摆出更为柔顺的姿态接受自己的肆虐。不知道弟弟为何突然就失了余裕变得急躁难耐起来，但这种情况下如果稍微露出反抗的意思广斗肯定不会轻易放过自己，可无论是时间还是地点都不能让俩人随意任性，所以雅贵也只好随着广斗的意思任他在自己身上揉搓玩弄，挑起一波波的热潮。  
好在广斗也很快找回了神智。知道此地不宜久留，广斗加快了手上的动作，拇指在前段重重擦过，忽然暴涨的快感让雅贵差点压不住喉咙的呻吟。“哥哥，”广斗伏在雅贵的耳边轻轻的喊着，刻意放低的声线暧昧又露骨，“现在没有别人了。”  
“叫给我听吧，我好想听啊，哥哥。”  
闭嘴闭嘴啊臭小子！雅贵恨恨的咬着自己的下唇，羞耻感让自己全身发红，皮肤极度敏感，广斗随意的一个擦碰都能让自己颤抖起来。  
“唔！”到达顶端时雅贵抬手捂住自己的嘴，灭顶的快感让他一瞬间恍惚起来。耳边传来广斗调戏意味十足的轻笑。“好快呀，哥哥。”  
你小子是想死了。雅贵摆出凶狠的表情横了一眼身后人，却不知自己高潮后汗水淋漓的皮肤和湿润红艳的眼眶，倒让这一眼变得勾魂起来。  
广斗抬起手，指间的白浊缓缓滴落，“这个，要怎么办呢？”  
你问我？雅贵不想理他，高潮的余韵已缓缓退去，理智也慢慢被找回来，雅贵从桌子底下钻出来，来不及收拾凌乱的上衣，急忙先把皮带系好。“你也快点！要是真被发现了就丢脸丢大了。”  
广斗也站了起来，随手从桌上抽了一张纸巾擦了擦手。看着雅贵一边嘟囔着一边小心翼翼的推门窥探，微微笑了起来。  
没关系，我还有的是时间。


End file.
